Truth Untold
by Little Miss Dove
Summary: Fairy tales and Rhymes, what really happened, from the view of the ‘bad guys’ or ‘evil ones.’ Written all in rhyme so it’s easier to read, hope you enjoy. Please review. Merci.


The Truth Untold 

Found up above the mountain high

Hidden deep within the midnight sky

Where no one has been, before

Creatures came now, forever more

Here to share out the truth untold

Of fairy tales from the all time old

Not to mention poems and rhymes

From long ago, in our childhood times

I sat aside and let these characters tell,

The real truth from tales we knew so well

Writing this down, so all shall know

The apologies these characters we owe.

First is the spider from Little Miss Muffet

"What really happened then, at that Tuffet?"

The little black spider cleared his throat

And began his account on an anxious note:

"Well, there I was above the appointed tuffet

When along came _that_ Little Miss Muffet

Eating on her own, her curds and whey

I thought a polite hello, I should at least say,

So down I went and beside her I sat

Thinking we could have a nice little chat

When she suddenly let out this horrid cry

Shattering windows, it was that high!

Dropping her bowl so it smashed,

Screaming her head off still, off she dashed.

From then on, spiders, the children hate,

When all I only wanted was a mate."

The spider said no more and trotted off,

Into a corner for comfort from a moth

Who astonishingly disappeared within a second?

When I turned my head as I was beckoned

Anyway the next story will now be told.

"Who would like there turn to be so bold?"

A spirit witch got up, from Hansel and Gretel,

Making her way to the front, so quite and docile

Her gentle posture much to everyone's surprise,

She then looked at us all with her gentle eyes,

"This is the actual tale of the truth,

Unlike what was said by them two youths.

It all began on one fateful day

I think it was in the month of May,

Late one morning, a pair of siblings

Came up to my house and started eating.

Now eating would not be such a crime,

But what they were chewing was out of line,

Wide open mouths and not quiet as a mouse

In their gob was my darling sweet made house

Can you imagine how I should cry?

'How dare you children oh why, oh why?'

But instead I went out in a civil manner

And asked them politely for an answer

Why are you two eating my home? 

Have you got some eating syndrome?

And out this tale they whined and moaned

About a evil step mum and being disowned

Hearing their tale, I became distraught

So I took them in, without a thought.

But how lazy these children turned to be,

For the record, though, I never got angry,

Even though Hansel always knocked things down

And Gretel, never smiled, only frowned.

But house in ruins, there came that stage

Where I had to keep Hansel confined in a cage

To anyway who cared, I always fed the boy 

However bad he was and to me, he did annoy

Then one day I decided to make a big muffin,

And asked Gretel, kindly to add wood in the oven.

She complained again, oh what not a surprise

So I did it myself, leading to my demise.

That wicked girl had hatched a plot

To push me into the oven and cook me hot.

While I was burning inside out

She let loose her brother stout 

And together they did not leave there

They started also to rob me bare

Those nasty, naughty, ghastly rascals

Those evil, hateful devious cannibals,

They robbed me blind and cooked me live

It was so lucky I managed to survive

So now, the world will know my sorrows

Of, how I took in two little wackos

And if I ever see, again those two,

You can bet anything I going to sue."

The spirit of that dear witch floated away,

Muttering how those kids should pay,

Upon hearing two stories, reality already began to show,

So how much exactly of the real fairy tales do we know?

_AN: _

_I'm not sure if this has been done before or not, if it has I hope it was still good and entertaining. If not, I hope you did enjoy reading it. I can write more if anyone wants it, but please review and tell me what you think, and if there is a specific rhyme or fairy tale you want me to do, from the 'bad guy's' point of view, I'm open to suggestions._

_~Dove~ ^.^_

_Disclaimer:_

_None of the fairy tales, rhymes, characters and pretty much everything are mine. So don't sue me._


End file.
